Asami's Devious Wife
by Shan Dan
Summary: Akihito tries to run from his past responsibilities, Asami being Asami (perv) and a guard that saw what he shouldn't. summery sucks just read please.
1. Chapter 1 (02-27 12:08:57)

"Nngahh!... Asa-mnn... ple.. sto... nugh... no moah! "

"What's that kitten, go deeper" he empathize his work with a hard thrust.

"Nyahh... c-can't... I... can't... Uh!... hyah! " he squirted then passed out. **(O.m.g. 'nosebleed' starting off with some lemon, so hot, 'pant,pant,pant')**

"Such a naughty kitten,passing out like that, he smirked, we'll continue in a few hours before i leave." he pulled out and clean them both before getting some sleep.

 **Next morning/to be exact 4 hours**

"Groan, i feel like I've been hit by a truck, he open his eyes slightly,groaning again, I ace all over" Akihito tried to move (yeah 'tried') and regretted it. "Morning kitten, Aki look over his shoulder glaring at Asami, that wasn't very nice passing out on me last night before i was satisfied, he slipped a finger in Aki's hole moving it around, you're still loose from earlier, how about a continuation?" Asami whispers in his ear. Akihito shuddered , Asa...miii...bas-tard...mnn...haven't you had enough?" he whimpered.

"Never enough of you kitten, never enough" he retract his finger, rubbing his hard on at Aki's entrance teasingly then slowly entered. "Mmuh... nooo... ah" he gripped the sheets with shaky hands. "Wah! " in a quick switch Aki straddling him. "Come on kitten move that ass for me, he spanked Akihito.

He arch his back as Asami went deeper hitting his prostate hard, "nyah! " **(such beautiful plot 'nosebleed')**

 **~(AsamixAki)~**

"That jerk, he groaned, now I'm gonna be sore for days." Aki grumbled in his pillow. *doorbell * 'great who could that be?' "Takaba-sama" "ugh" "Takaba-sama? " 'If it one of Asami's goons they can let them self in.' He heard the front door open, then footsteps approaching the bedroom door then stop. "Takaba-sama, are you awake?" Silence "Takaba-sa-"

"yes I'm awake, come in the door's open." The door open and a figure entered, Akihito lift his head from the pillow glancing over his shoulder (he's faced down) with a glare at the intruder. "What is it Hitomi?" said person flinch. Hitomi Iasato, one of Akihito's bodyguard, highly trained, easy on the eyes, rocking body with a stoic attitude like Kirishima but a year ago his persona changed around Akihito. "I feel like crap right now, this better be good, his glare darken, I don't need a headache as well." Hitomi gulped, yeah Takaba-sama's more scary, or was he like this before he's been with the boss, he realize sometime back but said nothing. "Asami-sama, Aki narrowed his eyes at the name, definitely scary, he request your presence at Club Sion at noon. "

"Why? "Aki asked through gritted teeth.

"For lunch, Takaba-sama, he cleared his throat to shift his gaze elsewhere the glare was too much then continued hesitantly, he said if you don't comply there will be consequences." Silence. He glance back at Aki to see his reaction and regretted it, Akihito glare darken ten fold and what looks to be dark ora coming off him then gone the next second or was Hitomi seeing things, then he remembered that night in the alley he accidentally saw Takaba-sama doing such a thing. He snapped out of it when he heard sheets shifting to see Aki sitting up, "sigh, whatever, what time is it anyway?" Hitomi mentality breath a relief sigh, "11 am sir." Aki groaned 'talk about last minute or hour, whatever."

 **At Sion**

"Asami-sama, you have a meeting with the Hugha group in half an hour-" "I won't be attending, I'm spending the afternoon with my kitten for lunch." Kirishima looks up from the schedule in his hand to Asami, adjusting his glasses with his index finger. "Is that wise sir?"

"Then you attend in my stead."

"Hai sir, and about the Club Dracaena report, the manager wishes to give you in person."

"Hn, 'annoying', I'll go tonight, make the necessary arrangements."

"I'll see to it right away, should I make reservation or call for delivery?"

"Delivery will be fine, he answers looking over a file in hand.

"Very well." Kei bowed then leave.

Asami place the file on his desk as he turned toward the glass looking out at Tokyo city with a smirk thinking what he's going to do when his kitten got there. **(Asami you perv)**

 **Somewhere** **unknown**

"Have you located him yet?"

"Hai." "Good, get in contact with him, bring someone with you in case, give him this, the figure handed a sealed envelope to the man dressed in all black, he can't keep running forever."

"You're dismiss, the man bowed then vanished into the shadows, it's almost here and the timing couldn't be more perfect for us to meet again, my son."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're a pain in my ass, literally and figuratively bastard" he walked into Asami's office without a care or knocking **(as usual)** to the front of the desk.

"Kitten, glad you could make it" Asami looks up from the file in his hand with a smirk.

"Like I had a choice jerk" he glared then walked around the desk and sat in Asami's lap, leaning back in his chest with a sigh closing his eyes.

"This is a rare treat, what's on your mind?"

"I'm just tired because of 'someone'"

"Ahem" Kei cleared his throat. Aki open his eyes halfway looking at Kei, "I'm guessing we're having lunch here." Kirishima pushes his glasses slightly up, "I have a meeting to attend, I'll send someone in with your lunch in on my way out, excuse me" he bowed then exited.

"What's the real reason you wanted to have lunch with me?" he asked closing his eyes.

"What, can't I spend lunch with my kitten without a motive?" he asked with a smirk. Aki can't see it but he know it's there. **(Asami, that's cute)**

"No, you of all people doing something without a motive is unbelievable."

"Sharp as ever I see, he replied then place a kiss at Aki's neck, slip a hand under his shirt, playing with his nipples.

"I should have known this is what you want" his breathing became shallow.

"And to meet your new guard" Asami inform between kisses.

"I don't...need... Ah, Asami pinched Aki's nipple harder, AHH! stop... Asa-mi... let go, he began struggling to get out of Asami's hands, someone's gonna be here any second."

"Don't worry no one enters without my say so, he said then release him, Akihito got up quick heading for the sofa with a grumble _'perverted bastard'._ Then there was a knock at the door asking for entry, the door open **(after permitted)** revealing Suoh, pushing in a tray with lunch.

 **~[Asami f*uck Aki] ~**

Akihito was heading to work after ditching his guards **(again)** by taking a short cut **(via ally)** , two figures appears before him out of the shadows a few feet away so he paused.

"What do you guys want?" he asked bored.

"We only came to give you his" the taller of the two pulled out an envelope, holding it up for Aki to see.

 _*A letter? This is a new approach*_ "Fine, hand it over then." He gave it to his companion who cautiously approach, gave Aki the envelope then backed away.

"You can't run forever young master" the taller spoke.

"It's best you guys leave while you still can" Aki warned with a menacing sweet smile that send a shiver down their spines. They bowed in sink then melt back into the shadows.

"sigh, Great, as if I didn't have enough problems as it is, he said to no one while examining the envelope, there was a crest seal, he sigh again sticking it in his pocket, what to do, what to do, he looks up in the sky with a frown, how troublesome."

 **Tbc...**

 **Review onagiiiii! ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Neko Dan: Ne ne ~ Komi no sai for not updating sooner. Nya!**

Chapter 3

A frowning Akihito was walking down the street, on his way to meet his friends for drinks after a job in the late evening. It's been almost a week since he read the content of the letter and he was still upset scratch that _**pissed**_ is more like it. _"The nerve of those bastards,"_ turning a corner a black van stop in front him, four men rush out in mask blocking his escape route. _*Great I'm about to be a victim of another kidnapping yeah me.*_

"Come quietly and you won't get hurt, much."

"You're the one whose gonna get hurt- _, *wait maybe I could use this to blow off some steam and pay back to that bastard for last night,*_ raising his hands he said, I surrender peacefully"

"Wise choice kid, not that you had a choice."

They gag, tied, blindfold and throw him in the van then drove off.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxAsamiProbeAkiBehindxxxxxxxxxx**

"Asami-sama, we have a situation" Kei informed.

"What is it now Kirishima?" he didn't look up from the documents in in hand.

"You're not going to like it sir."

"Spit it out Kirishima I don't have all day."

"Takaba-sama been kidnapped, again."

Asami look up slowly putting down the file simultaneously, with a deadly glare "Where were his guards?"

"He had ditch them earlier sir."

"….."

"We have a lead about who's behind it."

"Good, find him at all cost, If he's hurt in anyway, heads are gonna roll." **(Temperature dropped a couple degrees there.)**

"Right away sir."

 **xxxxxxxxxClueWillBeGivenSoonxxxxxxxxx**

 **At an abandoned warehouse somewhere in Tokyo**

Akihito finds himself tied to a chair in the center of the room, at some point they remove the gag and blindfold, his kidnappers present plus others but no sign of the boss, yet.

"Are you guys going to tell me why I've been kidnapped or are you just going to stare at me all night, not that I blame you I am hot , but it's getting creepy, I had plans you know."

They keep ignoring him.

"Why did you ungag him again?" one of the four he recognize said to the other.

"No idea, maybe I should put it back." Reply the other walking to Aki.

"I see you're treating our guess lovingly." Came a voice from the entrance revealing a man dress in a nice navy three piece suit, spiky neat brown hair **(like Gray's from Fairy Tail)** , brown eyes, with a nicely build body and an handsome face, flank by two other guards.

"Boss" the men said in unison with a bow.

"Asami's boy toy, he walks to Akihito then lift his face with a finger under his chin, you're a lot cuter in person, no wonder he keeps you around."

"And you look a lot more stupid this close up, I maybe cute but I'm the last person you want to mess with, if you think Asami's bad, well, I'm you're worst nightmare" he smirked.

He step back releasing Aki's face while chuckling, "How amusing, bold words for someone so helpless."

"Who are you anyway?" He asked

"Right how rude of me I haven't introduce myself, I'm Mozaki Matsudo leader of-"

"Don't care, I only let you idiots capture me to blow off steam and get back at that bastard" he interrupt in a bored tone.

He backhand Akihito in the face to the side, "Enough of your smart talk, you're only still alive until I get what I want, though, Shuea, Gin"

"Boss" two men answered stepping forward'

"Teach him some manners, but don't overdo it."

"Yes" "With pleasure"

Akihito turn his head slowly looking at them with a smirk, "Give it your best shot." He said as he sapped the rope punching the closes guy in the face. Shock ran throughout the warehouse.

"How did you!?"

"You'll know soon enough, he smirked, but now it's time for some payback."

Bullets rain down on him as he move with inhuman speed dodging as panic screams erupted as he took them down one by one spilling blood and breaking bone in a blur with a chilling grin on his face **. (That escalated quickly.)**

"What the hell! You…you can't be human!" yell Mozaki at Akihito who held the last of his men by the throat off the ground.

"Now, Aki dropped the man in his hold, it's your turn Matsu- _chan_ "

"What are you!?" He demand pulling out his gun with shaking hands pointing it at Aki.

"Like I said before, _**your worst**_ _**nightmare**_ " he answered turning with an insane **(OR in** _ **Saiyan**_ **ah get it)** smile and splats of blood on his face and clothes. He approach him slowly tilting his head to the side, eyes glowing an ominous gold, chuckling like a madman.

"St…stay away from me you monster!" He starts firing and missing, backing away he tripped on his own leg falling on his ass. He looked up staring into deadly piercing eyes back finding some courage he point the gun at Akihito, firing hitting him in the head, he fell backward with a _thud_.

"Ah…ahahah not so tough now are you freak!" he got to his feet laughing.

"Well that was annoying, Aki said getting up zombie style, then spit the bullet in his hand, metal doesn't taste very good, he held it out to him, I think this is yours." He dropped it on the floor with a clang.

"How…I shot…" he drop to his knees trembling.

"Goodbye Matsu- _chan_." He looms over him

"No…no…no!" his screams rang throughout the warehouse for a minute then blissful silence.

 **10 Minutes later**

"That was fun, he said walking out of the warehouse with a smile, though I will need a bath" he look down on his self. He then heard cars heading his way _. *I wonder who it could it be_. _*_ He hid in the shadows to investigate. A minute later three cars and a limo stop a little away then Asami and some of his men step out. _*So the bastard finally here, too bad he's late, whatever, am heading out, see you at home Asami.*_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxConfusionSayxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **5 Minutes later**

"Boss, everything's quiet" Suoh inform gun in hand.

"Secure all exits, on my signal move in" he reply pulling out his gun.

"Hai" they all answered.

They then spread to the exits waiting then Asami gave the signal they entered the warehouse.

"Clear" "Clear"

"It's empty sir, no one's here, except for the blood stains" Kei

"I can see that Kirishima, what I want to know is what happened here and where is Akihito."

Just then Kei's phone vibrate, he answered talking for a minute, "Yes, I'll tell him right away" then disconnect it.

"Who was it?"

"The guards at the penthouse, apparently Takaba-sama just arrived their unharmed sir."

He paused for a second, _*This is strange, I'll get to the bottom of this.*_ "We're heading back now, inform the others."

"Yes sir."

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for reading, reviews are highly appreciated. (_)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: Forgive any grammar error you may come across.**

Chapter 4

Asami walked into the penthouse, heading to the master bedroom hearing the water running, meaning Akihito's taking a shower. He took off his jacket just as he heard the bathroom door open, Aki walking out in a tight fitted boxer, a towel drying his hair.

"You're back early, Aki inquire, what no other universe to concur?" he teased sitting on the bed.

"Where were you, I was under the impression you were kidnapped" He asked rolling up his sleeves.

"What gave you that idea?" he asked innocently pulling the towel from his head looking at Asami.

"…"

"So I **'was'** kidnaped, it's not like it's the first time, at least I got away before anything bad happened" he answered casual smirking inwards.

"You know it's no use if you're hiding something from me, I'll find out sooner or later" he looms over Aki with a smirk," or I can get it out of you using other means."

"You think you can make me talk, _old man_ "

Asami's smirk widen predatory thenproceed to _devoured_ Akihito _all night till morning_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLetterWillRevealedxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Akihito was lounging on the couch hours after Asami left, he wasn't going to work not after what Asami did, plus he had a meeting that night, so he's taking as much lazy time as possible, cause after tonight, _there's_ going to be **hell** , as a storm's closing in with his awakening so close.

Later that night he left through the balcony, making his way across the city with ease using building's roofs as spring boards. Landing in front of an abandoned warehouse near Tokyo bay, he walks in casually greeted by a number of men in suits heavily armed.

"I'm glad to see you decide to show up" a voice he recognize asked.

"Spare me you're false curtesy Xan, I didn't come here to deal with small fries" he replied irritated ignoring the others glares, "where is _**he**_ " he asked darkly.

Before Xan could answer a man walked out of the shadows, with a tall built, shoulder length blond hair, jade color eyes a handsome face, wearing an expensive ash gray suit.

"No need to be hostile _Little Priestess,_ I'm right here "he chuckle humorless.

" **DON'T**. **Call**. **Me**. **That** " his eyes flash red and a dark aura surrounds him, "state why you called me here so I can leave, being in your presents for too long makes me murderous" Aki sneered.

"You have a duty to fulfill, he ignore Aki's threat as the others tense, we both know what will happen if you continue to ignore it after your awakening, so I'm here to help things along smoothly, I arranged a mate waiting for you once you've returned" he informed.

"I should have known, still trying to control me, huh? I made the mistake of letting you for the last five hundred years but not anymore, I cut all ties with you the moment I left that day, you didn't care then, now with my last awakening near you suddenly show up making demands to gain more power, you're lucky I didn't just kill you" he threatened deadly calm sending chills up the others spies.

"You dare you speak to me like that brat!?" the older blond sneer, _Akihito_ , why would you say that about me, you know how much I _love_ you" the older replied in a mock hurt tone.

"The only thing you _**love**_ is power, I'm not your pawn, I already have an intended mate when the time comes, I won't mate whomever you choose for your selfish benefits" he sneer through gritted teeth.

"You're forgetting your place, you'll do as I say whether you agree to it or not, unless you want that intended human lover of yours to end up missing" the older blond warned.

"Leave him out of this, or you'll regret it, this meeting is over, I said what I came to" he turned to leave when most of the men block his way out.

"You really think I would let you leave, _Priestess_?"

"Don't be stupid, tell your men to get of my way or you'll have to find replacements. Most of my powers maybe sealed but you of all know what am capable of" he growled.

"Stand down men let him leave, this isn't over, _son_ "

Akihito paused for a sec "You have no right calling me that, _**father**_ " he spat as he took off leaping from roofs heading back to the penthouse.

He landed on a random roof in the center or the city looking up at the moon lit sky, "how long are you going to keep follow me, Kai?"

"Sharp as ever I see Aki-chan" came a cheerful child-like feminine voice.

He turned towards the voice "What's a Goddess like you doing here on this earth?"

There floating in the sky in front of the moon, a stunning looking teenage girl with waist long flowing hair of mix black and gold reflecting the full moon's glow, brown cat like eyes, wearing a black off shoulders kimono with pink cherry blossom pattern with a black choker, red obi belt around the waist, open front showing off her legs and barefoot "Oh, nothing much just came to see an old friend. What not happy to see me?"

"That doesn't sound like you, last I heard you were uninterested in mortal's affairs, unless for your own amusement."

"You hurt me so, she fake cry, oh well, I came just to let you know I'll be here to help you if Akita gives you any trouble, she said seriously, and yes I did find someone entertaining" she smirked **(anyone get why see smirked?)**.

"Appreciate the offer but I can handle him and I pity that poor soul that go you attention."

"I'm sure you do, any-ooh I'll be on my way, can't leave my ' _entertainment'_ alone for too long unsupervised, see you around Aki-chan" vanishing in a swirl of cherry blossom her giggling echoing in the night sky.

"She is twisted as ever, he sigh, Right, time to get serious"

 **Tbc…**

 **Sorry I couldn't update sooner work kept me busy. Kai made an appearance…**

 **Whatever, reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nya Kat: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorrrrrrrrrrrrry! I took sooooo long forgive meeeeeeeeeeeee! *bows***

Chapter 5

 **At Sion**

"Kirishima anything on the kidnappers?" Asami asked as he signs a document.

"No Asami-sama, though the situation, is a bit concerning sir" Kei informed.

"Meaning?"

"The responsible party cannot be found sir, and the underworld seems a bit tense, when asking information on them we couldn't get answers no matter what, it's as if they didn't exist, seems someone trying to cover this up, it's quite puzzling sir"

"Hn, seems odd"

Kirishima paused "odd sir?"

"Why would someone want to cover up a botch kidnapping, except to escape my wrath of course try as they might, but for someone who seem powerful enough to silence the underworld to cover for vermin's that would not benefit them?"

"That is odd" _though when dealing with things concerning Takaba-sama it's always 'odd'_.

"Still, see if you can find out anything more" _this is getting strange._

"Yes Asami-sama"

"And the shipments?"

"They will arrival tonight on schedule, he paused for a sec, regarding the charity ball should I prepare an escort?"

"No, I already have someone in mind, he smirked, make the necessary arrangements, oh and get a dress instead of a suit"

Kirishima face went more stoic, "Are you sure you want to go down that road sir?"

He look up from the paper in his hand, "Am sure I can more than handle it" he smile that send a shiver down kei's spine.

 **At a Café**

"-hito?"

"Akihito?"

"Huh?" he asked drawn from his thoughts while absently stirring his milk shake with the straw.

"What's with you man you've been spaced out for a while what's up?" asked Takato concerned.

"Yeah you in trouble or something?" asked Kou.

"Hm, not that I know of" he answered slowly.

"You sure?" Kou pressed.

"Yes, he then felt his phone vibrate, crap, he cursed looking at the time, look I godda go guys, he stands placing the money for his drink on the table heading for the exit, I'm late for a meeting I'll call when I have the chance" he yells back running out the door.

"Wait Akihito!" they shout after him in unison but he was already gone.

"He's been doing that a lot lately" Kou said slurping his drink.

"Yeah, been growing distant too" Takato replied staring down the street Aki disappear to through the window drinking his shake.

"Yeah, think we should ask him about it?" Kou sighed placing the empty cup on the table looking at Takato.

"No, give him time, he'll talk when he's ready" Takato said turning his eyes to him.

"What if he doesn't or takes too long?" Kou inquired placing his elbows on the table resting his chin in his palm closing his eyes.

"Then we can always go to plan B" Takato informed leaning back in his seat smirking.

 **XXX**

Akihito walked down an empty road into an abondand warehouse with his hand in his pocket lazily.

"Is everything taken care of?" he asked to the empty room.

"Yes, answered a stoic male voice out of nowhere behind him, they've all been wiped out not a trace left"

"Good and the others?" Aki asked bored still not turning to look behind him.

"Still loyal to you alone plus a few new faces they agreed to your terms unquestioned" he answered.

"I'll been leaving a week before the awakening, you know what to do after, Haru"

"Everything has been prepared"

Akihito notice he was lingering which was not like him he would have been gone after he had his orders, "Something you want to say?"

"I was just wondering, why did you kept that human alive after what he saw, that's not like you" he asked stoic as ever it's like dealing with a second Kirishima.

"I need him to be aware for what's to come, though it's also fun to watch him squirm whenever he's around me" he answered smirking.

"Forgive me for asking but about the human you have chosen, are you sure he can handle the role in which he's to play master?" he asked.

"Do you doubt me?"Akihito glanced at him through the corner of his eyes.

"No of course not, but the consequences if he isn't capable is devastating and your father is on the move"

"You sure are talkative today, he sighed, I know your just worried but don't stress too much over it, I wouldn't have chosen him otherwise, then a vortex of wind swirled around him, let me worry about _Him_ , he calmed some, I'm more worried about how Asami's going to react when he find out about this" he said wistful.

"Noted, I'll be taking my leave then" he bowed then faded into thin air.

For those who are wondering here's the quick rundown, Akihito is a shrine Priestess Kitsune, Apostle to the Goddess Ate; as such he has a link to her, giving him access to her powers. His final awakening consists of him getting his tenth tale giving him the power of a true deity. A week after, he has to take a mate to release the excess power onto or he could lose control and destroy their current universe.

Akihito rocked on the ball of his feet alone in the warehouse in thoughts, _"Maybe I should place a protection spell incase can't be too careful, knowing that man he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants playing dirty would be expected, sigh"_ he pulls out his phone sending a text to Asami.

 _-Aki- What do you want for dinner tonight darling?_

 _-Asami- Darling? What, no name calling today?_

 _-Aki- Just answer the damn question bastard!_

 _-Asami- I spoke too soon, anything's fine dear though I much rather have you._

 _-Aki- I might consider it for desert._

 _-Asami- I'll hold you to that._

Akihito place his phone back into his pocket walking out heading to a photo shoot he had schedule in the evening.

 **TBC…**

 **Forgive my late update computer trouble mostly laziness, I'll try to do better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 6

Akihito woke from his after-noon nap sitting up to stare at a gorgeous red dress lying in front of him on the bed. Turning to the only other person in the room for answers he inquires.

"Why is there a dress on my bed glasses?" he asked with a straight face.

"For you to wear this evening to a charity function you 'will' be accompanying Asami-sama" he replied stoned faced. _"To think he meant for me to convinced Takaba-sama, what did I expect when dealing with such a sadistic man, making me take the full brunt of the brat's temper,_ don't bother-"

"Ok"

"- Complaining there's no getting out-, he did a double take, wait come again _"_

Aki couldn't help laugh at the look on Kirishima's face "I said ok" slowly like talking to a retarded.

"I never expected you to agree so easily" he adjusted his glasses with his index finger looking at Aki confuse _'what's he up to'_

"So what, he shrugged, just decided to not fight it this time, why waste my breath with pointless arguing" he got up heading to the bathroom to take a shower leaving Kirishima to his thoughts, _beside's I'll be leaving tomorrow without telling him and won't be back until after the awakening, I feel sorry for whoever has to face his wrath when I go Awal, this could be like an advance apology, yeah"_

" _Well, he said yes, though I'm suspicious of his agreeing so easily,_ he pushes his glasses slightly up, _I'll keep an eye open"_

10 minutes later Aki came out of the shower, a towel around his waist and neck, heading to the living room to find Kirishima waiting with company.

"Who are they Kirishima?"

"A famous stylist, and her assistance, they are here to help get you ready" he gestured to the women standing beside him.

"My name is Naomi Otawa, the assistance, it's a pleasure to meet you Takaba-sama," she blushed bowing to the practically naked gorgeous guy. A pretty green eyed brunet, hair done up in a neat bun, wearing glasses, pink lipstick, a long sleeve grey button down shirt and blue jeans.

"And I'm Katsuki Tomo, world famous stylist, always a pleasure to help the great Asami-sama in any way possible" she scoff inwards, putting on a fake sweet smile extended her hand for a shake. _"Why is Asami with this trash anyway, he's good-looking and all but I've seen better, like me"_ A blue eyed blond that could pass as a model, hair down to her shoulders, wearing light make-up, blood red lipstick, a tight fitted knee length navy skirt and cream long sleeve button up Armani blouse.

"Yeah, whatever" he answered with bored tone a disgust look briefly grace his face while drying his hair, _great another self absorbed human, not that I need a stylist, a spell here a little magic there and wala instant babe"_

That look of disgust brief as it may be caught Kirishima off guard a bit.

Never to expect such a look from such a carefree person though troublesome most times. Akihito huffed then sits on the couch crossing his legs leaning back.

"So how long is this process gonna take?" he asked Tomo.

"A few hours, in time to arrive a little after it starts" she replied.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way, if you need anything Takaba-sama the guards at the door will see to it" he turns not even spearing the others a gland leaving.

A soon as the door closes Akihito turn his gaze to the two women, "Now, _Freeze._ " As those words slips from his lip they remain unmoving.

"Haru"

"Master" he appeared behind Aki. A handsome stoic red eyed, redhead with a well built body, a head taller than Aki, wearing a three piece suit **(think Karma but stoic)**.

"Who did you assign to watch Asami?" he closed his eyes.

"…"

"Don't make me ask again Haruhito"

"Shizuo"

He tense opening his eyes looking over his shoulder at him, "Why?"

"I originally assigned Celty but once he found out he insisted" he informed monotone.

He tense then release a heavy sigh resting his hands over his face, "Do you have any idea what he could do to Ryuichi, he'd probable kill him himself that protect him" he groaned.

"I think your exaggerating master, your brother may be overprotective but he wouldn't go that far "

"Have you met him?! he exclaimed, whatever, just pair him with someone to make sure he do as told" he stands heading back to the master bedroom.

He stopped at the door;"oh while you're here deal with those two for me would you, thanks" he enters closing the door behind him.

"Yes master"

 **xxXxx**

Kirishima returned a hour later before the event started. Entering the penthouse heading to the living room he froze looking at a female version Akihito sitting on the couch legs cross, a hand on the handle her chin resting on her knuckle. If he hadn't known the kid he would have mistook him for a supermodel.

"Where's Asami?" he asked holding back a smirk.

Clearing his throat to cover his shock he answered, "Down stairs waiting in the limo."

"Hm, so let's go then" he stood gracefully, walking by flashing Kei a smirk heading to the door, wearing a sexy cut-out velvet evening dress with rhinestone adorning the edges a matching silver strap stiletto, hair flowing below his hip, blood red lipstick and smoky eye shadow. Kirishima close his eyes took a deep breath the slowly release it, turn then follow after Akihito. _"I can just feel the disaster awaiting to unleash, and the headache coming on"_  
Akihito got into the limo sitting across from Asami talking on the phone turn to him at the sound of the door closing.  
"Don't you look ravishing this evening, his eyes roam over Aki's form with a predatory gleam, Am I going to have to shoot someone tonight kitten?" he smirked.  
Crossing his legs smirking he answered, "Don't get your panties in a twist mister, no need to get trigger happy over a little ogling, he leans over to Asami side crawling into his lap straddling him wrapping his hands around his neck, let's just have some fun tonight.  
"Are you going to be a naughty kitten tonight?" he teased slipping a hand around his waist.  
"Who would I be if I don't get into a little trouble" he purred. The limo drove off with the couple flirting the whole way to the event.

Tbc… My head hurts…  
Link to the dress: store/product/2018-New-Sexy-Cut-Out-Velvet-Evening-Dress-with-Rhinestone-Luxury-Long-Red-Evening-Gowns-Mermaid/1097158_ 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A beauty in red makes her way across the grand ballroom, soft music playing in the background giving a romantic feel, humming to herself with a champion glass in hand turning heads as she go, a poor brave soul bold enough approaches her as she glides by.

"Excuse me miss"

She paused in her step as hazel eyes turned to him stealing his breath away, "Hmm, me?" she asked blinking innocently at him.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sorry but my lover wouldn't like that, he can be quite a possessive bastard" she relied sweetly then continue on her way leaving a bewildered man behind, a stoic guard trailing behind her like a shadow.

' _Geez you'd think after millennia humans would get a clue when someone's not interested, not that I blame them I look HOT, now to look for my unlucky victim for tonight'_

Glancing around she spots her prey, though not what she had in mind, but said target was with Asami surrounded by other people. Smirking to herself she made her way towards them.

Asami was bored and irritated out of his mind but you couldn't tell with the look on his face, these people trying to get friendly with him especially the manager to one of his club Dracaena, Sudou Shuu, were a trigger away from sleeping with the fishes and to add to his displeasure his kitten had ran off somewhere doing who knows what.

As he was about to excuse himself to look for his kitten he felt someone attached themselves to his side, looking down to see who had a death sentence for being so bold to touch him, he was pleased about who he saw. He was about to speak when a kiss was press to his cheek, everyone around them was shocked speechless at her bold move expect for Kirishima who was standing behind them dreading the rest of the night, Suoh who walk to stand beside Kirishima was amused though stoic as ever and Asami who wrap his arm around the person's waist smirking down at them. **(Oh Suoh was the shadow behind her ^~^)**

Sudou who was livid recovered first to speak, "Who are you to touch Asami-sama so familiarly, step away from him!"

Akihito blinked at him then smirked, "Hmm, why should I?" he raised a hand stroking Asami's cheek teasingly , slide sed hand down his neck to rest on his chest with a smug look to Sudou snuggling into Asami's side purring as the hand around his waist tighten.

Everyone stared at the couple wondering who this gorgeous woman was to act so intimate with _**the**_ Asami Ryuichi and sed person didn't seem to mind.

Leaning down slightly to Akihito ear he whispers, "Bad kitty, starting trouble already are we, you may toy with anyone else tonight but no more teasing my employee, if he act out and attempt to raise a hand against you, I would have to find a new manager, which I don't feel like doing at the moment, so ignore him, for now" his smirked.

"Awe, he pouted, party pooper, killing my fun, hump, fine but you owe me for this" he whispers back teasingly.

"Such a good kitten" he smirked.

While they were in their own little world Sudou was seething at the scene before him. **(Ah! They forgot he's still there)** _ **'**_ _Who does this tramp think she is clinging to Asami-sama like that!'_

"Sudou, Asami addressed him **(or not -_-)** straightening to look at him, I would advise leaving my sight for the remainder of the evening for your own good, I won't have you upsetting my lover than necessary resulting in me doing something you would regret" he calmly stated.

"Run along now little doggie" Aki shooed him mockingly.

Sudou glared at her about to say something but a look from his boss shut him up, bowing quickly to Asami he made a hastily retreat still fuming. _'I'll make you pay for humiliating me in front of Asami-sama you bitch, first to find out who the bimbo is get rid of her then Asami-sama will be all mine for the taking.'_

Akihito glance at Sudou retreating figure hearing his thought _'Careful Sudou, for you will soon learn that getting rid of me isn't so easy as you might think, then you will meet your end tragically by my hands'_ inserts Aki's evil laugh. **(not out loud of course)**

 **XxxXxxX**

Akihito was having fun toying with all the perverts Asami had introducing him to who were undressing him with their eyes when a presence made themselves known to him.

' _What are they doing here?'_ he wondered.

"-business in the near future"

Tightening his grip on Asami's arm to get his attention, "Ryu I'm going to get some fresh air, I'll be back soon, he turned to the man in front of them, it was a pleasure meeting you but if you'll excuse me" he dislodging from Asami's side to leave.

"Don't stray too far kitten."

Akihito walked away, Suoh trailing behind him heading to the balcony overlooking a beautifully lit garden he had spot earlier.

"Suoh _**wait by the entrance**_ , I want to be alone" he command stepping out into the night air, while Suoh guards the entrance.

Breathing in the crisp fresh air he turned to a man standing on the other side of the balcony, "Not to be rude but could you leave, I wish to be alone?"

"And why pray-tell would I do that little lady, he walked to Akihito, to leave such a lovely princess to herself would be a crime" he said over dramatically sparkle with each word stopping in front of him.

' _Oh god, he's one of those types_ **, (you know, the wanna be prince type)** _he looks like he step out of a bishounen manga,_ he made a face, "I could have you jump over the rail for calling me a princess but I could use you, _**you will do as I command**_ "

"Yes master" he answered monotone as his eyes dulled.

"Your name?"

"Magatsusi Shinji"

"Magatsusi…Where have I heard that name before…"

"~Looonnng time nooo see Aki-chaan~, a cheery child like voice came from behind followed by a pair of hands groping his rear, still the most perfect ass ever ~ah how I envy you~"

'TWITCH' 'THUMP'

"Keep your hands to yourself pervert!" he turns to his assaulter with a threatening raised fist. A cutesy looking little girl with knee length red hair wearing a pink and black frilly loli dress stooped over holding her head with a lump pouting.

"So mean"

"What are you doing here Nanami, and with Akane no less?" he asked.

"Oh? So you noticed me also huh?" a gorgeous, well-in-dhow, dark hair woman wearing a black and white yukata off her shoulder, a fan with a yin-yang sign in hand tapping her chin.

"You're hard to miss, anyway you still haven't answered my question" he glance between both females.

"Um…well…huh…why are you dress like a woman Aki-chan, ah! not that you don't looks good or anything!?" Nanami flailing her hands around.

"Don't change the subject" he deadpanned.

"It's come to my attention that your rise to godhood is approaching quickly" Akane answered still tapping her chin with the fan.

"Yeah and I wanted to see you again after so long but boobzilla found out and tagged along, though I don't know why" said Nanami glancing suspiciously at Akane.

"What did you just called me brat?" a brow twitched.

"You heard me unless those jugs of yours cause you to go deaf also" she answered cutesy.

"You're just jealous of my perfect body washboard chest" she scoffed crossing her arms under her chest.

"Jealous, of a cow like you, as if!" she smirked smugly flipping her hair arrogantly.

"You're asking for a beat down brat" she sneered flipping her fan open, the wind picked up slightly.

"Oh yeah you wanna go you old wind bag!" a scythe appeared in her hands going in battle stance, dark energy radiating off her.

"ENOUGH! Stop bickering like children! Since when have you been interested in matters relating to me Akane?"

"I'm not, I only wanted to satisfy my curiosity, do you know who sister's new play toy is?" she asked closing her fan turning away in a huff.

"No but I will eventually, though I wonder, why would you come all this way just to asked me that, and yes my awakening is close, why do you want to know anyway?"

"Hn, no reason" she vanishing in a vortex of wind.

…

"So why did the goddess of death come to see me about?"

"Ah! You're sooo mean Aki-chan, you never come see me anymore, I was so lonely~" she dropped her weapon that vanish as it came when she ran and hug Aki around the middle nuzzling his chest.

"Are you forgetting that you're the one who's always busy working Nana?" he sigh.

"That doesn't matter you should still visit, she pouted, anyway I came to warn you that Kadoka found out where you are, he might be visiting soon, but I have to go now bye-bye~" she sing-song backing away merging with the shadows.

"WHAT! WAIT!" he stretches a hand outwards to stop her but was too late. He stood frozen in that position for a minute then slowly lowers his hand with a gloomed look on his face.

' _Damn it, now every freak I've been trying to avoid is going to know where I am and will be coming out of the wood-works, but who leak my location_ , then a thought hit him, _AKITA! THAT DIRTY BASTARD!'_

"Though I shouldn't be so surprise, now I don't feel like playing anymore, I wanna go home, he groaned depress turning to head back inside then paused looking over his shoulder, oh forgot about you, _**you will stay here another five minutes after I leave then return to the party forgetting everything that transpired out here.**_ "

"Yes master, then Akihito left, huh? What was I doing again?" he scratched his head looking around confused.

 **XxxXxxX**

As Akihito was inside looking for Asami, Sudou walked in his way, "Can I help you with something Sudou Shuu?" he asked innocently.

"Stay away from Asami-sama he's mine, you're nothing but a onetime thing to him" he informed.

Suoh move to stand between them when Akihito stopped him with a raised hand replying calmly "Is that so, Suoh could you go get me a drink?"

"I'm not leav-"

" . . " he cut him off with a sweet smile.

"Hn" he answered a bit unnerved by that smile and tone of voice, walking away to get the drink.

"Now, come with me Sudoh we need to have a talk" he turned walking to a private corner of the room Sudoh following.

When they were away from prying eyes Akihito turned to Sudoh, grabbing him around the neck pushing him against the wall.

"Listen well Sudoh, don't presume you know anything about us, keep your grubby hands off _my_ Ryuichi or you will regret it, do you understand, answer me!" he threatened sweetly eyes glowing red.

Sudoh was struggle against the hand cutting off his breath supply wonder how a petite woman could be so strong, then angry when he registered her words and was scared shitless when he heard the threat in her voice sugar coated as it was and her eyes.

"Yes…I…understand" he wheezed out then Akihito dropped him on the floor turning to the presence behind them.

He walked up to the person taking the glass from his hand, "Thanks for the drink Suoh, let's go find Ryu" he continued walking like nothing happen.

Suoh looked at the still wheezing Sudoh on the ground holding his throat then back to Akihito walking away bewildered at what he just saw and heard.

'Did Takaba-sama just threaten someone and walk away like nothing happened? Asami-sama is a really bad influence on the kid' he mused as he walked after him.

 **TBC…**

 **Sorry I didn't update soon things got in the way like laziness and anime other fanfic stories but mostly laziness…please don't hate me!**

 **Until next update please leave a review its most appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating earlier life got in the way.**

 **Here is the power status;**

 **Above all: Creator Deities**

 **Below them are: Apostles-Arch Angels-Supreme Demon Lords**

 **Then: High Level Gods/Goddesses-Leader Class Angels-Demon Lords**

 **Following: Low Level Gods/Goddesses-Angel-Demons-Dragons**

 **Then: Elves-Fallen Angels-Low Level Demons**

 **And: Witches-Necromancers-Vampires-Nekomatas**

 **Then: Wolves-Magicians**

 **Lastly: Humans**

 **Just in case any pop up you have an idea of their rank.**

 **Warning: poor descriptive lemon**

 **Chapter 8**

Arriving back at the penthouse an hour later after Akihito's 'talk' with Sudou, he stood out on the balcony looking out at the city still in his dress. He felt strong arms slipped around his waist and he leans back into a muscular chest, tilting his neck more to the side as Asami nudged at it to give better access to places feather light kisses on as much exposed skin as possible. Aki moaned at the sensation but it wasn't nearly enough.

"Hmm…what's on your mind?" Aki breathed.

"Thinking, about finally putting a collar on you" he answered while rubbing gentle circles just above Akihito's hip who shudders in delight as a hand plays with his nipples.

"Hmm you're still on about the collar, are you p-planning to have your way with me out here where someone could be watching us?" he asked between pants.

"Does the thought of someone watching us excites you, he asked nibbling on his ear, and the collar is insurance for when you decide to stray too far from home little kitten" he purred in Aki's ear as he bend him forward arching his back slightly to brace his hands on the railing. Hiking up the back of Akihito's dress he pulls down his red lacy panties spreading his legs, kneeling down behind him he part Akihito's cheeks to reveal his twitching hole giving it a long slow swipe causing Akihito to cry out.

Across from their building a pair of furious eyes watched the scene unfold between the couple.

"That little slut, he growls turning away, when the tramp leaves we make our move and kill the mortal, master is getting impatience." Xan said as he took a seat in a leather chair behind his desk looking at the two men seated before him.

"Are you sure it's going to be that easy, what if the fox leaves guards to protect him?" asked the one to his left.

"Do you think me daft, of course there's going to be guards but it matters not who they are they'll mostly be humans and we'll get rid of them just the same to fulfill master Takaba's goals" he answered annoyed.

"We could always use that human who's so infatuated with the mortal against Akihito, the one to his right purposed, after all a love sick fool is always willing to do anything for their beloved which makes manipulating them that much easier, with a little help from us of course" he smirked evilly.

"Not a bad idea" Xan praised with a matching smirk.

 **XxxXxxxX**

"AHH A-Asami, he whimpers gripping the sheets like a lifeline, p-please slo- ahhmm-nuh d-down or I won't last much long-AAHHH!" he came trembling uncontrollably as Asami kept trusting harder with no intention of slowing down.

"You're so sensitive tonight kitten" he grunts trusting deeper hitting Aki's bundle of nerves dead on with each movement.

"Ah p-please uhh let me breath nugh for a minute, he sobbed, oh god…nu-guhh" he came again gasping as he felt Asami coat his inside with warm liquid. He slumped onto the bed dazed trying to calm his racing heart when Asami pulled out of him heading to the bathroom for a wet cloth to clean them up. A few minutes later after changing the sheets Asami pulled an already slumbering Akihito into his embrace joining him soon after.

An hour later Akihito open his eyes to a sleeping Asami with his arms wrapped around him possessively, reaching up with a hand placing it on Asami's chest lightly drawing a symbol whispering " _ **Darkness Divine's Protection**_ " it glowed faint then fades.

"Now I don't have to worry much about you leaving" he muttered snuggling closer to the love of his life going back to sleep, not that he would tell the bastard that, at least not yet, he thought with a smile.

Asami woke to a ray of sunlight in his eyes and warm engulfing his lower region, glancing down he saw movement under the sheet, lifting it revealed Akihito giving him a blow job. His eyes connected with lustful hazel as Akihito lick the underside to the tip of his cock, "Gud morning, you about ready to come yet?" he asked then deep throat him without waiting for an answer moving faster.

When warm liquid hit the back of his throat with a grunt he swallowed pulling back with a final suck sitting up between Asami's legs licking his lips sensually.

"Well that's one way to get me up, how about I return the favor" he suggests sitting up but Akihito pushed him back down straddling him.

"Am not done yet" he lined Asami's still erect cock at his entrance sliding down slowly to the hilt.

"Aren't we frisky this morning" he smirked placing his hands on Akihito's waist enjoying the rare occurrence.

"Ahh s-so full, he whispered with a shuddering breath shaking slightly then starts to move at a slow steady pace picking up speed as he adjusted until Asami starts to trust up as he comes down causing his brain to short-circuit, n-not so hard Asa-mi" he gasps trembling on the verge of coming.

Asami sat up laying Akihito on his back as he lift Aki's legs over his arms proceeding to pound into his prostate mercilessly, "yes!...right…there-ahh" Akihito arched crying out his release paired with a low grunt as Asami cums inside him.

They collapsed as Akihito's arm came up to encircle around Asami's shoulders, their hearts pounding against the other.

"Ryuichi…" Akihito breathes his name pulling him down into a heated kiss.

"You sure hare been affectionate and obedient as of late kitten, he stated as he breaks the kiss, I would almost suspect you're up to or done something" he finished kneeing up with Akihito's legs still on his arms without separating.

"You're being paranoid, he scoff, now can you get off me so I can make us breakfa-uhh!" he was cut off by a trust as pleasure assaulted his oversensitive nerves.

"I don't think so, you started this now I'm going to finish it" he smirked evilly thrusting deeper.

"N-no! Why…are you still hard…I-can't take any more! Ahhh!"

An hour later Asami left for work while Akihito stayed naked in bed. Getting up he starts heading for the kitchen while clothes starts to manifest covering him. First a black gothic leather collar with a silver circle and a heart lock in the center, tight black fitted leather half shirt and shorts with black thigh high leather booths.

"Haru, be a dear and open a gate for me" he said to the room as note appeared in his hand to leave for Asami.

"As you wish" a stoic voice replied then a black swirling void opened up a few feet away from where he stood in front of the fridge sticking the note on the door.

He move to the portal pausing, "I was thinking of going alone, he said glancing over his shoulder to see Haru's reaction, don't look so panicked it was just a passing thought, you know I wouldn't leave you behind" he turned to him using the back of his fingers to caress his cheek lovingly.

Others may not see Haruhito's emotions thinking him incapable but to Akihito it was like reading an open book, though he may appear stoic he was an affectionate seeking child on the inside. After all he was the one to raise him after finding him at the tender age of ten abandoned and on the verge of death all those centuries ago. Since then he devoted his very being to serve Akihito in any way possible never leaving his side. Some of his servants were jealous of the closeness between Akihito and Haru but most of the lesser gods and apostles thought it distasteful for him to harbor a human in their realm though kept their thoughts to themselves for fear of invoking his wrath giving his powers nature.

Akihito is one of many apostles for the most powerful and feared destroyer Goddess. Out of all he stands above them as the most powerful of his kind to ever exist and her most favorite. When Haru reached adulthood Akihito made a contract with him extending his life to remain by his master side for eternity. Though never seen, he lurks in the shadows waiting to strike at any who dared threatened his beloved master. He _is_ Akihito's most loyal and trusted servant.

"Let's go" he said turning back to the portal stepping through as it closed behind them.

They appeared in front of a huge castle gate in the heart of Zion then a black ankle length trench coat appeared on Akihito. The gate opened and a blond neko maid stood at the entrance waiting to greet them.

"Welcome Lord Akihito, she bowed, the council is awaiting your arrival" she said straightening.

"Lead the way" he said with an annoyed expression.

She led them down a large hall passing a series of closed doors, stopping in front of huge double doors at the end. She side step bowing as they slowly open Akihito and Haru enters as the doors closed quietly behind them. The room was huge laid out in a circle format with passage between each rows **(think Greek roman theater in Italy…with a roof of course)**. Akihito walk to the center glancing at the attendance as he went, high and lower level older gods, apostles and two of the creator god and goddess to oversee, though their faces are hidden.

"Now that you're here apostle of Ate, the creator god spoke, we can begin."

"We'll first start with your partner in which must be chosen before your awakening, the goddess creator spoke, since you're a special case, the first of your kind to need a partner in order to maintain sanity over such power least you fall victim to your blood lust."

"Though, should you choose someone incapable the consequences will be chaotic, the god creator continued, your father had suggested a suitable candidate."

"Forgive me to say but my father have no say in the matter of my partner" he said with distain.

"Oh? If that's the case, the goddess mused, I'm sure one of the head elder's in attendance could volunteer one of their older heirs."

"My son would be suitable" a male voiced.

"No my daughter is a much better choice" a female scoffed.

"You speak non-sense any of my three sons are leagues above all yours" another male interject then another and so on others voiced interest until;

"ENOUGH" the creators and Akihito demand, the room went silent.

"I appreciate the thought but I have already chosen a worthy candidate."

"Very well then, the goddess sigh, your awakening is in seven human days, so you are to be at the ritual site a day before until then you may do as you please, dismiss" then the creators vanished in a flash of white light.

Murmurs went all around the room as Akihito turned for the exit, "Come along Haru were heading to the family compound."

"Master are we really going back there?"

"Yes, unfortunately though if anything irritates me I won't be so lenient like back then" he finished with a sinister low chuckle.

 **Outside Across From Sion**

A blond, tall, slim figure stands on the side walk as people pass by giving him brief glances with a hand in his black pants pocket a white long sleeve button up dress shirt with a black vest and dark shades.

"If that human thinks he could just waltz's in and steal the attention of my precious baby brother he has another thing coming" he said with a dark smirk.

 **TBC…**

 **Sorry for updating earlier so please review, thanks!**

 **Outfit link (just to give an idea):** 7/6127/5979612445_50832b4bc1_

 **Collar link:** . _

 **Link to coat:** Krralinlin-Womens-Winter-length-Trench/dp/B015816SMY?th=1


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating earlier life got in the way.**

 **Here is the power status I forgot to add one;**

 **Above all: Creator Deities-Destroyer Deities**

 **Below them are: Apostles-Arch Angels-Supreme Demon Lords**

 **Then: High Level Gods/Goddesses-Leader Class Angels-Demon Lords**

 **Following: Low Level Gods/Goddesses-Angel-Demons-Dragons**

 **Then: Elves-Fallen Angels-Low Level Demons-Nekomatas**

 **And: Witches-Necromancers-Vampires**

 **Then: Wolves-Magicians**

 **Lastly: Humans**

 **In case they pop-up.**

 **Chapter 9**

Asami was behind his desk at Sion signing paper work when he heard a thump on the glass behind him. Turning he was baffled to see a blond male there standing in midair smirking at him, he blinked once then turned back to his work.

' _Ok, don't see that every day, maybe I'm working too hard and am stressed? No I haven't been stressed since I met Akihito '_

"Don't just ignore me!" the male voiced annoyed.

He turned again to see the male inside his office, _'Am I being punked'_ placing a hand on his concealed gun he asked, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Who I am won't matter in a few seconds, as for why, that's simple, TO KILL YOU!" he launched at Asami with in-human speed, who didn't have time to draw his weapon, his hand flaming.

His fist connected with a barrier causing lighting to spark across the surface, "Tsk, he clicked his tongue annoyed backing away, I should have known he wouldn't make it easy for me, he's such a kill joy" he grumbled.

Poor Asami was stunned, though his face was blank of emotions, _'His hand was on ' . . ?'_

"Why do you always do this Lord Shizuo?" A feminine voice echoed around the room, are you trying to make the young master upset again?"

The male now known as Shizuo stiffen then grunt turning to the glass, "I'm leaving, but know this human, I hate you with my entire being for trying to steal my angel from me, next time we meet I won't hold back from killing you" he threatened vanishing in a swirl of black smoke.

There was silence then came a sigh, "Pay him no mind."

Asami blinked turning back to his desk shifting his eyes throughout the room cautiously hand still on his weapon, "What are you people, why don't you show yourself" he demands calmly.

"Worry not, I at least mean you no harm, so relax, though think of us like your personal guardian angels the next time you're in danger and your men aren't equipped to handling the situation" the reply faded out at the end of her sentence.

"What do you mean?" No answer came, _'Ok.'_ He presses the button on his desk to his secretary, "Kirishima cancel any appointments I have for the rest of the day."

"Is something wrong sir?" he asked concerned.

' _Yes I'm losing my fucking mind'_ "No Kirishima" he replied massaging his temple.

"Very well then"

He leaned back in his seat with a heavy sign, "I wonder what my kitten is up to?"

 **XxxXxxxXxxxXxxX**

"Did you hear the young master is back" a female servant whispered to two other female servants standing on the path leading to the east garden.

"Really, I thought he wouldn't set foot back on these grounds" the second whispered back.

"And get this he still has that human pet with him" the third piped when they were suddenly interrupted by a voiced behind them.

"Shouldn't you three be working instead of slacking off gossiping like nosy house wives" Akihito asked with a chilling expression Haru right behind him.

"We're sorry young master, it won't happen again" they replied in unison bowing, shaking in fear.

"See that it doesn't, next time you won't be so lucky" he said as they straighten bowed again then scurry off back to their duties. **(The estate is like Byakuya's from Bleach.)**

He continued down the path to a beautiful flower garden where he paused under the largest cherry blossom tree in the center, he began to glow a faint dark purple as his form began to change, his hair grew to his thigh turning golden, two fluffy fox ear grew out of his head, his eyes turned red and slit like a cat's and three bushy tails five feet long sprout from his tail bone with white tips then he leaped onto the lowest branch leaning back with a sigh using two of his tails as a cushion and petting the other.

"Master I can't help but be curious to ask, why do you always only sprout three tails when you change instead of all nine?"

"Because having them all out is a pain and they get in the way when fighting, he replied closing his eyes, you there hiding in the shadows, come out or you'll regret it, I don't take kindly to being spied on" he called out annoyed eyes still closed petting his tail.

"So you noticed me, a deep masculine voice echoed back then a handsome male with hair dark as night with pointed ears appeared three feet behind Haru, who calmly turned to face him stoic as ever, I am impress, most couldn't detect my presence unless I want them to, he continued with a smirk, and your more beautiful than your father described" his tail swayed lazily behind him.

Akihito opened his eyes staring at him, "You're a shadow wolf demon lord, he mused to himself, who are you and why have you been following us?"

"My name is Koga and your future mate" he replied with confidence, pleasure to meet you" he finish with a mock bow, his hair was short and spiky with dark brown eyes, dressed in a dark blue button down shirt, black leather pants, black combat boots and a black knee length leather trench coat with a crest on the front.

Haru left brow twitched slightly while Akihito stared blankly, _'Seriously, I've only been back half a day and had to deal with crap left and right, now this shit!'_

"And where _is_ my ' _ **dear'**_ father, he spoke sweetly with a freezing smile, he wasn't here to greet me upon my return"

"He said he had business to take care of and we are to get to know each other better in the mean time until he returns" he replied smirking wider unfazed by Aki's express which is a dumb idea on his part.

"I should give you fair warning wolf, if you act too friendly towards my person, I will kill you, he finished sweetly at the end, my father has no say in who I mate and I have no interest in a being lower than me, there is only one exception."

"How dare you-" he growled angrily.

"It is unbecoming of a lord to growl at his superior, Haru interrupted calmly as a light breeze blew by ruffling his hair slightly, I suggest you leave now before I remove your head wolf."

"You dare speak to your better human" he starts to glow a faint red.

"Human I once was, he starts to glow a sinister black, but not anymore, and you think yourself my better, hardly, the only better I have is my master" he made to take a step forward when Akihito spoke.

"Haru enough, no fighting in the my garden, he said slipping off the branch landing lightly his tails swaying in the light wind, lets head inside I am in the mood for a massage" he said walking forward, when he reached Koga one of his tail lashed out sending the wolf crashing into the far wall that bordered the garden destroying it and a bit of the area he landed, and tell the servants to clean up the mess" he finished calmly walking away as if nothing happened.

"Right away" he followed without a second glance at the knock out male bleeding from the side of his head.

 **XxxXxxxXxxX**

Asami just arrived at the penthouse where he was greeted by darkness meaning Akihito isn't there. He placed his brief case and coat on the couch heading to the kitchen for a bottle water in the fridge where he found a note on the door.

 _Ryu_

 _I'm leaving for a while_

 _I'll be back in a couple days maybe a week_

 _phone will be off don't look for me and stay_

 _out of trouble._

 _Akihito_

 _Ps; my brother may pay you a visit sorry in advance_

He blinked at the note then a dark predatory smirk overtook his face, "When will you learn that I don't take orders, when I find you kitten you will be begging for mercy with the punishment I have in store" he chucked darkly crumpling the note tossing it in the trash heading to the bathroom for a shower.

XxxXxxxXxxX

A chill went down Akihito's spine as his tails stood on end, he bolt upright from his lying position as Haru was giving him a back rub.

"Is something wrong master" he asked concerned.

"I just got a bad feeling is all" he replied slightly panic hugging himself while rubbing his arms to get rid of the goose bumps.

"Should I be concerned?"

"No, it isn't life threatening, he answered after calming lying back down, continue" he lay his head on his folded arms.

"As you wish" he replied as he went back to work.

' _My life may not be in danger but my ass is, curse that sadistic, perverted, bastard Asami'_ he weeped on the inside.

 **XxxXxxxXxxX**

In a private room at a club somewhere in Tokyo three people were having a very interesting conversation.

"So do we have an agreement?"

"Yes anything to get that slut out of the picture"

"Good, all you need to do is get your beloved to drink this" pulling out a vile of purple liquid from his pocket handing it across from him to the other person.

"What is it?" he asked taking the vile examining it.

"A little something to help further our plans" answered the other person sitting by the man who hand over the vile, it has no sent or taste and cannot be traced."

"It's nothing to hurt him right?" he asked opening the vile and sniffing it to confirm.

"It won't hurt him, you have our word" they answered with concealed smirks.

There was a knock on the door, he allowed the person entry as he closed and place the vile in his pocket.

"Sir you have a guest waiting in your office" it was his assistance.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"If you'll excuse me" he bowed then exit.

"Well I have work to get back to, he stands heading out, please show yourselves out gentlemen" he said closing the door behind him.

They chuckled as a man stepped out of the shadows joining the two, "Such a foolish human, they are so weak and gullible"

"That they are, the two said together smirking, but they still have their uses"

"What happens if he should fail?" he asked.

"It matters not, the main objective is for his 'beloved' to die without getting my own hands dirty, answered the fist, he's only a distraction, if he succeed it's a bonus then make some other human get rid of him, his 'beloved' body is all I need to further our goal" he finished crossing his legs smirking.

He started chuckling as the other two join him laughing evilly as they morphed with the shadows vanishing without a trace.

 **TBC…**

 **Oh my god! Do you know how much time I rewrote this chapter, it was a pain in the ass! It wasn't exactly what I had in mind but it turned out well. Anyway please review its most appreciated! Until next chapter bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating earlier life got in the way.**

 **Here is the power status I forgot to add one;**

 **Above all: Creator Deities-Destroyer Deities**

 **Below them are: Apostles-Arch Angels-Supreme Demon Lords**

 **Then: High Level Gods/Goddesses-Leader Class Angels-Demon Lords**

 **Following: Low Level Gods/Goddesses-Angel-Demons-Dragons**

 **Then: Elves-Fallen Angels-Low Level Demons-Nekomatas**

 **And: Witches-Necromancers-Vampires**

 **Then: Wolves-Magicians**

 **Lastly: Humans**

 **I forgot to add one rank so I did this time.**

 **Chapter 10**

The only thing going through Asami's mind at the moment was; ' .Fuck?' with a blank expression staring out at the scene unfolding before him. The same man that tried to kill him in his office three days ago was protecting him from two unsavory individuals of the supernatural kind that appeared out of the shadows.

They were on a deserted street for a late night meet up with a potential buyer when they were attacked, specifically Asami. A bolt of lightning had came hurling toward him from one of their finger when it was deflected back at the caster as 'he' appeared between Asami and his attackers sending them skidding a few feet back.

Everyone present was left speechless except for the three fighting and Asami who went marble hard.

"Seems I won't be keeping my promise to kill you this time human" Shizuo said to Asami with a smirk as he deflected shards of deadly sharp ice without looking.

"Why are you getting in our way Lord Shizuo, we're on the same side" one of the attacker shouted angry.

"You're really stupid if you believe that, **Howling wind** " with a flick of his wrist a gush of hot wind was unleashed upon the duo who had to work together casting a barrier which wasn't much help as it shattered on impacted, as it was to make contact someone step in block the attack.

"Lord Shizuo I didn't think you'd be the one on guard, this changes things" the new arrival drawl.

"If it isn't Xan, its odd to see you not attach to the old man's crotch, what did he finally got sick of you or did he send you to fetch his useless underlings like the good little dog you are?" he retort mockingly.

His brow twitch, "Count yourself lucky, we were only caught off guard by your sudden appearance a miss calculation on our part but make no mistake it won't happen again, until next time" he finish as the three were swallowed by a dark void.

"Tsk, what a waste of my time" he said launching into the night sky.

The remaining spectators just stood there staring at the damage area.

"What just happened?" someone voiced snapping everyone out of their stupor turning to see who had spoke, it was the boss of the other party.

"Not a word to anyone about this, pretend it didn't even happen" Asami addressed everyone sharply.

"Yes Asami-sama" answered his men.

"Ah, right" the others replied after a moment thinking it for the best considering the impossibility of what just occurred.

"Now back to business" 'Great more crazy drama just what I need' he thought sarcastic.

 **XxxXxxX**

"You incompetent fool" Akita growled lashing out.

Xan's face whipped to the side from the slap, "I'm sorry master I thought the situation was under control but we had an unexpected source of interference."

"And who prey tell could that be?" he sneered.

"Lord Shizuo"

"So my oldest failure of a son is guarding the human for his 'precious' younger brother, how infuriating" he spat.

"What should we do about him sir?"

"Nothing, for now, continue your plans with the love sick human, I have to get back before the awakening, make sure not to screw up while am away"

"I won't let you down master" he bowed.

 **XxxXxxX**

With the party that was present of the attack they were at one of their storage warehouse preparing to move some items still thinking about what happen at the meet up when a beautiful woman walks in to the center of the room like she's on a stroll down the street.

She had long pixie cut brown hair, chestnut brown eyes with a diamond in the center of her forehead, a gold band around her neck, blood red lips wearing a waist high thigh length black skirt with a dark blue button down shirt covering a D-cup chest, black fingerless gloves and two inch black pumps.

"Good evening gentlemen, all eyes turn on her, sorry to disturbed you but am afraid you have seen something tonight that which you shouldn't and I'm here to rectify the situation, gun of all size were drawn and she smirked, wasted efforts for you won't remember in a moment" her eyes glowed then white blinding light enveloped the room for a second, when it cleared she was gone and the remaining occupants glance at each other confused at their drawn weapons.

"What's going on?" some of them murmured putting away their guns.

"Ah, we're moving cargo for transport remember" one voiced out.

"Oh yeah, mind was king foggy a moment there" another said.

"Same here" others piped up.

"Well since that's over get back to work" the boss command.

 **Outside on the roof across from the warehouse;**

"I don't see why I couldn't just kill them Peorth" Shizuo grunts.

"It would cause problems further down the line, beside we can't just kill every human that get caught in the cross fire" she walked away in a huff.

"Damn woman, why she always gadda kill my fun" he scoff vanished in a swirl of black smoke.

 **XxxXxxX**

Akihito walk down the corridor heading to his personal garden with Haru trailing behind like always when he spots the wolf demon he flatten two days ago with his 'father' turning a corner disappearing from site, he scowl dreading the confrontation he's been avoiding since his return.

' _Just_ _three more days until the awakening to endure their presence then I go home, to my Asami'_ he thought blushing at the end.

 **XxxxXxxxX**

Three days. It's been three days and Asami hadn't heard from his little lover and he was getting frustrated which cause him to radiate a dark aura causing his men and others to walk on egg shells around him in case he takes it out on them. And so far things have been quiet in Tokyo, nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, which seem good for most but for others it was like the calm before a storm.

Kirishima tried to forget what happened at the meet up but couldn't, even now, trying to distract himself he glanced at his boss concerned at what he saw behind his boss cold façade well hidden, worry and anger, _'if that brat doesn't show up soon Tokyo will be subjected to a dark dragon's wrath'_ shuddering at the aftermath.

 **TBC…**

 **Please review it's much appreciated!**


End file.
